Shoe covers suitable for use in a sterile environment are known. Further, such shoe covers are known which are inexpensive enough to be considered to be disposable after a single use. However, such prior structures have one or more disadvantages associated with them.
For example, such prior structures in some instances require die cutting of particular shapes incident to manufacture, and this produces scrap and waste, and therefore increases cost. Still other structures require expensive manufacturing techniques such as sewing or the placing of elastic strips along curved or complex paths thereby complicating the manufacturing apparatus. Still others require that the covers be manufactured as discreet articles.